The return of the Son of Hades
by Nico is awesome25
Summary: Percy is a rogue demigod unwanted until someone can give his life a purpose. AU Percy/Piper .Percy is a Son of Hades.My first fanfic. Chapter 1 is fixed for those of you that read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story. I accept I said this is my first story so I don't know how to post stories so if this looks weird, I'm sorry. I'll improve as I make more chapters. I'll try to update as soon as possible but some days I just won't. I got a life to live. anyway I don't own PJO or HOO all rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1:The leaving

He rushed into his cabin, still grateful that he had his own. It was dark and skulls and jewels

littered the walls. Just right for a son of Hades. He had stayed in the Demeter cabin for

about five years. Kind of weird for a child of Hades to stay in the Demeter cabin isn't it. Well

my dad managed to convinced Persephone to convince her mother to let me stay in her

cabin , she wasn't happy about it but she let me stay in there. I hated it. The temperature was

always changing according to the seasons. I liked the cold. So when it was summer I always

grumpy to my cabinmates. But it did have its advantages. When it was winter if it was cold

enough it snowed in the basement. I'm pretty sure that we were the only cabin to have a

basement. I asked an Athena camper if they had one but they just stared at me like I was

crazy. The worst part of the cabin the everybody hated was the cereal. Every morning a bowl

of cereal would appear for person in the cabin. You had to eat it or more would appear. You

couldn't throw it away or give it to another person. There was this one kid who wouldn't eat

his cereal for a week, it got so crowded in the cabin that we had to force him to eat it. The

results weren't pretty. Then there's the Stolls brothers who constantly prank the cabin

because Travis likes Katie. I usually just send a few skeletons after them.

Anyway the son of Hades packed his stuff holding back tears that would soon overwhelm him

He rarely cries but this time it was just too much. The betrayal hurt too much. Chiron was

right he thought bitterly a hero's fate never has a happy ending. He walked out of his cabin

only stopping to plunge his into the ground in front of the big house. Engraving the words

'_Only a true son of Hades may wield this sword'_. Praying to his father to make the sword

unbreakable and the words stay there forever until someone wields the sword and to make

the sword stay into the ground until someone worthy with the blood of Hades may pull it

from the he walked up the hill and shadow traveled with a look back. _

So do you like?Any suggestions?Review Please and also if you're looking for something good to read read Anaklusmos14 stories and Everlasting Promises by Starblade176.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Loss 3rd person POV

Piper was on the beach with Jason having a picnic. The picnic had been wonderful then she saw Jason eyeing Annabeth hungrily._Don't panic Piper it's just curiosity of why Annabeth is alone'_. "Piper, I think we need to break up. I think we're better friends and we're not meant for each other."said Jason. Piper wasn't shocked. She knew he had a crush on Annabeth for a while but Percy was in the way. Everybody had heard of their breakup, it was quite a seen.

*Flashback**Flashback**Flashback**Flashback**Flash back*

Piper had been right there going to the Big House to ask Chiron to go to Camp Jupiter with Jason. He had came here on an errand for Lupa and Piper wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Then Lacy had suggested why not go to Camp Jupiter with him. She had been halfway there when she heard Percy and Annabeth yelling in Greek. Quickly running over to them she realized they were also fighting. They looked like they had been fighting for a while. Neither of them was winning because they had fought monsters together for so long they knew their fighting style. She knew Percy was holding back and could have easily won with his water powers, but she guessed he didn't want to hurt her. Their conversation went a little something like this. _Percy:You know I didn't cheat on you while I was at Camp Jupiter ,why are you bringing this up now? Annabeth:How I can be sure you didn't cheat?Percy:Because Athena would kill me! Annabeth:What ever you sick son a b***h. _Piper decided to step in before this got any farther. "Guys" she said adding a lot charmspeak in her voice. They both had strong wills. "Calm down and stop fighting and tell me what's going on". "Well Annabeth and I were walking down to the Big House to ask Chiron because I wanted to visit Frank and Hazel and Annabeth got suspicious and thought I was cheating on her." said Percy looking angry. "Well I have no way to make sure for all I know it could've been Reyna" she yelled. "I swear on the Styx I didn't and why all of a sudden are you accusing me that I'm cheating maybe it's you."he yelled. "Swear on the Styx you're not cheating on me Annabeth. A stunned silence followed his words."I...I...I..I can't" she said in a shaky shuddering voice."Wh...wh...wh...why"he said finally. Piper was shocked. How could she? She was one of the people she respected. She had hid it well. No wonder she had felt no love from Annabeth but she had thought it was because she wasn't feeling well." I still had feeling for Luke and I needed to feel loved because I was tired of waiting for him to return my feelings. You just happened to be there and love me. Then you when your at Camp Jupiter I loss the feeling of being loved and cheated. Thinking you were doing the same thing didn't make me feel as guilty. We broke up when I was going to Camp Jupiter for the first time and all the time when I was concentrating on rebuilding Olympus I was actually seeing him and I was rebuilding when I was around you." she said carelessly. "You know Annabeth I would cry, yell, run away, cause Earthquakes and make the Ocean go wild but you're not even worth it" he said with terrifying cold voice that sent chills to Piper's heart who knew Percy could look so merciless and cold. He looked liked he wanted to drown in Annabeth in the deepest and darkest part of the ocean.(Which he can very easily do.)"You know I was right you're just a dumb blonde" Then he stomped off to his cabin leaving a red-faced Annabeth behind. Annabeth's faced was a mix of emotions hurt ,guilt, anger and a few other things. The emotion that most stood out that Piper wasn't sure what to feel about was relief. Relief that she had finally revealed her secret willingly or unwillingly. Piper walked and said in disgust "I can't believed you did that to him, you were one of the few people I respected and you know his fatal flaw is Loyalty he would never cheat on you. You should know that you're a daughter of Athena and more importantly _was_ his girlfriend. Maybe he is right you're just a dumb blonde." She walked back to her cabin forgetting all about her journey to the big house.

*End flashback**End flashback**End flashback**End flashback*

Jason had decided to stay anyway. That whole ordeal had happened three weeks ago and Annabeth hadn't gone out of her cabin sense and Percy had disappeared from his cabin like he hadn't never been there. Turned out most of the camp hated Percy but had been scared of doing anything because they were afraid of offending Poseiden. Now that Percy no one was protecting Tyson. Their bullying had been to the point Poseiden his self had to come down and threatened the camper with death if they continued to harrass him. Only Percy's closest friends and their cabin's supported Percy. Their godly parent had to erect a force field around their cabin to stop the camper's. The only place they couldn't go was the beach in fear of facing Poseiden's wrath. That was why Jason and Piper had been enjoying their picnic peacefully. "Jason I love you but if you don't return my feelings I understand. I know you had a crush on Annabeth for a while. I love you enough to let you go. I'll even ask my mother to make your relationship great, better than ours. I think we'd be good friends. Just think about if you let me go you'll never get me back." whispered Piper. "Piper I'm sure. Thank you for letting me go peacefully and I'll be in your debt. When ever you need me ask anything you like and I"ll do it. I thought you would be like sister's and brother's but you'll always catch me by suprise don't ya. And also thank you for your blessing I'll never forget it" said Jason sounding eternally grateful. Then he shot me one last smile and went to Annabeth a smile on his face. Piper was strong. She always had a tight grip on her emotions but this time she was too weak to hold them. But still she controlled them until she got to her cabin and they burst force like water rushing from a broken dam. Body shaking sobs racked her body. She didn't care if anybody saw her not even Drew. She layed there crying until she cried her self to sleep.

So did you like it. I think it's longer. Any suggestions. I thinking about switching between Piper's and Percy's POV each approve? No ? Yes? Let me know what yall think. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I"m sorry I'll try not to make Author note's a chapter but this is really important. I keep forgetting Percy is a Son of Hades not Poseiden so sorry for the mistake in chapter 2. I really didn't mean to. As for making this a chapter I'm gonna start chapter 4 for yall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Don't hesitate to tell me if I have any mistakes on my chapters it'll help me fix them. I read so fast I skip over them. I'll try to make my chapter's longer but it's hard and I sometimes don't have the patience to sit the long. I get distracted too easily. Let me stop complaining and give you Chapter you like it!

Chapter 3:The Offer {Third Person POV}

Percy had just got back from visiting his mother. He didn't stay long he didn't want to endanger his Mother and Paul. He just wanted to get away from all this demigod stuff so he went into the woods to live by his self for a couple weeks, give or take. How ever long it'll take for him to get over Annabeth's betrayal. He decided to visit his brother Nico.(Percy and Nico will be full blooded brothers in this story. Bianca still died and would be Percy and Nico's half sister. Nico was not stuffed in the Lotus Casino) Percy shadow traveled to the Nico's room in the Underworld. He appeared in Nico's room. Coming out Nico's shadow with only his hands out he quickly grabbed Nico's ankles and shadow traveled to the cabin the skeletons he summoned made. He hated this part, in the time it takes to shadow travel to the place you want must let go and stand up really quickly unless you want the person your grabbing by the ankles standing on you. He always managed to get it in time. This time he wasn't so lucky. He was halfway there, on all fours ready to push his self on with hands which meant Nico landed on his back. "Percy you failed again." said Nico. It was our joke everytime we shadow traveled to each other we would always do that. I forgot who did it first. It was such a long time ago. Nico had perfected he got up with time to spare. "Ugh get off my back you're killing. How much have you grown. I swear you've grown a least 10 pounds since I last saw you." said Percy groaning. "Percy you know how much I like to eat." he said getting of Percy while grinning. "I can tell. So what have you been doing lately. I haven't saw you in a while." said Percy stretching his back. "Well you had been obsessed with Annabeth" he said jokingly. "Yeah sorry about that. You see Annabeth was cheating on me." said Percy being blunt. "What that son of a bitch. Wait till I get my hands on her. She'll never see it coming." he said sadistically. "Nico your sadistic side is showing." Percy said ruffling through his backup. "So what she deserves it. I should do it at night that's when I'm at my strongest. I'll shadow travel behind grab her shoulders then tie her to a-". "Nico eat a snickers it'll help" said Percy smiling. "Well maybe I don't want hel-aahhh." "Hey this actually pretty good what you put in it." "I ejected it with nectar. You like it?" said Percy happier now that he was with his brother. "Yeah it's wonderful. So what are you going to do now? You could always come to the Underworld for a while." he said smiling at the idea. "No I was thinking of getting away from both camps for a while. I'm just roam around the country helping demigods and hunting monsters. That's one of the reasons I brought you here, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me." said the older son of Hades. Nico's face lit up in delight. "Sure I haven't spent time together in ages." Percy was finally happy. He was going to hunt monsters with his brother. What else is better than that?

Line break(About when the sun about to come up.)

Percy and Nico woke up at the same exact time sensing someone in front of their cabin. They both glanced at each other and nodded. They knew each so well that sometimes they didn't even need to look at each other. While Nico had better control over the dead, Percy had better control over the earth and riches, and Hazel had the best control of shadows. Percy and Nico shadow traveled in front of their attackers and hid themselves in the shadows. Percy quickly hollowed out the ground from the attackers. Girly screams from their enemies. Nico had summoned some skeletons that had some bows and arrows, greek fire, guns, muskets and other things ready to shoot or throw in the pit. "Nico I think I know who they are but to make sure he grabbed a flashlight from the cabin and shined it upon them. "Just as I thought the Hunters of Artemis" he said with a grimace of his face. "Let us out _'boy'._" said Phoebe once she realized who it is. "First of all I'm 16 but a man with all I've gone through and second of all we'll be the one whose making the demands." he said angrily gesturing to the skeletons who were waiting for his command. Phoebe paled liked the rest of the hunters. "Phoebe, shut up, I've got this" said Thalia smiling sweetly at us. "Can you please let us go my dear cousins? "Thalia that's not going to work but we'll let you go. "This time" grumbled Nico. Thalia shot him a glare but he shot her a worser glare. She flinched and muttered something about a certain son of Hades. Children of Hades always have the best glares probably because we like the dark and hang out with the dead. After staking a rope to the ground and tossing it in the pit because they didn't want to touch us I asked where Artemis was. "Council meeting." replied brushing dirt off her pants. "While she was gone she wanted us to check out the mist disturbance in this area. I guess we found it." she grumbled. "Sorry about that it was probably the skeletons I summoned to make this cabin that made the mist. Anyway how have you been? Hunt any good monsters lately?" Percy said smiling. He hadn't seen his cousin in a long time. "We hunted a hydra just 2 days ago. It wasn't fun. I miss you and Annabeth though. Speaking of Annabeth where is she? You two are inseparable." she asked looking around for her. "Well it seems she was cheating on me ever sinced I was at Camp Jupiter." he said bitterly. "Then he decided to get me so we can hang out." Nico called out dismissing the rest of the skeletons. "And now were here." Percy finished. "Ugh. I swear you two are so alike you could be twins." Thalia groaned. Nico smiled.

"Maybe were just" he trailed off. "Supposed to be one person but we were too awesome we had to be split in two." Percy finished happily. Thalia groaned again. "Sure you are." The all sat in a comfortable silence. "Well I had better get going. The hunters are getting restless." she gestured to the hunters who were fingering their knives and glaring at Nico. "Bye Thalia " they said in unison. "Stop it! Just stop it!" she said jokingly. "Sure what ever you want." they said sarcastically. The hunters were glaring at Nico harder than they ever had.

Nico just rolled his eyes and gave Thalia a hug pissing them off more. "Bye guys I should see you two soon. I have a feeling that something bad about to happen." Then she and the hunters left through woods as silently as a deer. "Well that was interesting. The hunters must have been in a good mood. They would attacked as soon you glared as you threatened Phoebe." "Thats because they were in a pit surrounded by skeletons who had greek fire and guns." said Nico with a yawn. Children of Hades were never morning people. "Yeah that was probably it, you go back to sleep I've got some thinking to do." said Percy. "Are you sure I'm not that tired, I can stay awake." he said. "No its okay, you go back to sleep. I need some time alone." Percy said. "Okay if you insist" he said hesitantly but if you need me all you have to do is yell." "Thanks I'll remember that." he said quietly as he watched Nico walk back to the walked over to a tree stump the skeletons had made and sat down and thought about camp. He had known the camp had secretly hated him. He had lingered around camp for a few days to see if he was making the right decision. He was shocked the whole camp had pretended to like in fear of Hades wrath against their family and friends and themselves. They should have known he wouldn't his dad let do that to anyone who didn't deserve it. Even if it was his worst enemy. And Annabeth. He really didn't care about her. He had a secret crush on Piper ever since he saw her. He was sure Annabeth had a crush on Jason too. They told each other of their crush and agreed to stay together until the end of the war because Camp Half-Blood would have lost motivation for the war if their two best leaders broke up. And the breakup in the middle of the original twelve cabins? That was all a fake. The reason he had left because Annabeth had Iris messaged him that Athena was hunting him down because she thought he had cheated on Annabeth. They had agreed not to tell anyone that they couldn't trust with their lives. He was planning on to tell Nico and his dad soon. Contrary to believe his dad was really caring and would probably curse Annabeth for _'breaking his heart'. I'll let him curse Athena for not listening to Annabeth when she said I didn't cheat. Percy thought angrily._ I guess we were really good actors. Thought Annabeth and him broke up they still remained friends. How could they not? They had spend so much time with each other that they knew basically everything about each other. He what all his true friends were doing. Leo was probably hanging out with his girlfriend Reyna. Suprising wasn't it? Nobody saw it coming it just happened. Jason was probably with Piper at Camp Jupiter leading Campwith her. Reyna had moved to Camp Half-Blood to be with Leo. Everyone had been shocked. No one knew her reasons except Leo who had refused to tell anyone. He was jealous of Leo and Jason. They had a girlfriend who they cared about a lot. He was especially jealous of Jason, he had Piper. Piper who was almost as good as Annabeth with a knife but made up for it with her charmspeak. Piper who eyes couldn't stay with just one color. Piper who was in love with Jason and who had no chance with. Percy decided he had enough of with being his self. He walked to the cabin and fell asleep on his bed with one girl on his mind Piper.

So did you like it? Sorry for not updating had to do something really important and didn't have enough time to update tell me if I have any mistakes. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating guys. I started on the chapter and because the computer I have everyone is sharing it so someone deleted the account I had the chapter on so I had to start all over again. Any way I need so more ideas cause I have no idea where this story is going it was supposed be a Chaos story but somehow turned into this story. Any way here is Chapter 5 enjoy it.

**Chapter 5:The Dream {Third Person P.O.V.}**

Piper woke up frustrated. Sometimes she hated her mom. Their argument brought old feuds that they were past. For example her not telling her father that she was a goddess and that monsters could come and kill Piper. She could have gotten some protection for her. She was a goddess and even if she did break the ancient laws it's not like they could punish her she had to rule over her domain. Piper knew that someday that they'll get over it completely one day. But what she did to her Jason was unforgivable. She wanted Piper to be with her '_soul mate'_ something only people that are descended from Aphrodite have. That's probably why her mom is always in the mortal world looking for her soulmate. And when she doesn't find him she goes to Ares who comforts her and makes her feel special. But when he doesn't she goes to Hephaestus because no matter how much he hates Aphrodite going off with Ares he's a good husband and comforts her when needed. No matter how rare that is. She probably doesn't know that her soul mate is Hephaestus. She wants to think that is someone good looking and well sadly Hephaestus is not. Any way the chances of finding your soul mate is practically impossible. He or she could be anywhere on the planet not even human. The bond between the two is so strong that even death can't separate them. Seriously one can be right in front of the DOA records and can be brought back to life somehow.

Don't ask me how it works it just does. Her mom had sensed that her soul mate was close but left. That was a lot of help it was the end of summer and every one that had a home to go to left to be with their families to spend the holidays with them. And they were a lot of campers way more than when Piper came here. After the Giant War Percy had been offered something private that nobody knew except Hestia. Instead he had refused and demanded that all demi-titans have refuge at Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter. So that meant the Camp had a lot halfbloods there. So her soul mate could be anyone who had a family to go to during the holidays. Her mom didn't think of that did she? The reason she didn't go home to her dad because her dad was somewhere in Eastern Europe for a movie or something like that. She really didn't care. Her mom broke up Jason and her just for to find her soul mate that could die at any moment. Though her mom said that it was someone who had just left camp it could

always be a mortal and she didn't want to lie to him like she does to her dad. She wouldn't be able to stand the pressure of lying to people at once constantly. Her mom had told her to go the fireplace at the Dining Pavilion to meet someone to help her grief. She didn't know anyone who could help her but she was tired of staying in her cabin. She charmspoke anyone who tried to get her out of the cabin. Except Drew because she felt to tired to try. Believe it or not Drew actually helped her and after her swearing on the Styx for her not to anything that'll benefit her she let her charmspeak her into letting her believe that everything was alright. It was a release of pain no matter how short it was. When Piper asked her if she was going to stop being a bitch and be nice she replied very cheekily not in the slightest. She expected that from her. Piper got from her bed groaning and took a shower.

She dressed into something casual and walked out. She stood there waiting for eyes to adjust after from being kept inside for so long. After they adjusted she walked to the Dining Pavilion with dread. She really didn't want to meet the person her mom pick knowing her. As she walking she squirmed of so many watchful gazes. Was it out of curiosity or her looks she'll never know. She walked past the Big house(is it past the big house? I don't know. Thats what it looks like in my mind.)and went to the fireplace. She was surprised to see a little girl about 8 years old tending the flame. She was about to stop her and tell her she could get burned when she felt a powerful aura. It was very powerful so she knew it had to be a god. But it had a calming effect on her washing away her pain giving her hope. "Hello" she said while racking her brain trying to figure out which goddess this was. She was at a fireplace tending the flames as if she been doing it all her life. The only

fire god she knew that was fire was Hephaestus and she had to know that because of Leo. She looked familiar too. She had seen her at Olympus after the war. "You're Hestia Goddess of the Hearth." she said quietly. "Yes I am child. I'm surprised that you recognize me. Not many people do. I'm also impressed that you can see me, most of you siblings can't. They don't even know I exist." she said sadly. "Never mind that." she continued "I got a proposition for you." Piper was confused. What can Hestia possibly need her for? "What do you need me for? Surely there is someone way more capable than me." she said thinking that Hestia needed her to fight a monster of something. Gods tend to do that even if they do claim to be all-powerful. "No I need you to become my champion because I'm fading. And you're the perfect person to be my champion. You can charmspeak anyone into not fighting and if they're powerful enough to resist it you can always fight them yourself. I know someone who can train you and you can get away from camp. I know that it hurts to be here." she said a little jittery. I thought she was supposed to be a peaceful goddess. _'I guess I would be like that to if I were dying slowly.' _Piper thought. "Sure when do I start." she said a little nervous. Camp was her home she didn't want to leave it even if hurt her. "Right now." she said as they disappeared in a swirl of flames.

A/N I know this is very short and I apologize for that. I really didn't feel like writing and couldn't get on the computer for a while. Anyway this story may not continue depends on if my internet goes off. So when it goes off this story may stay here for a long while or I might just delete it. I don't know. Anyway Read and Review please it makes me happy. :)


End file.
